


Wild

by ruffleafewfeathers



Series: The Hitman and the Soldier [7]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Alejandro is the master of dirty talk, Alejandro is the master of fucking everything, M/M, Matt never had a chance, Matt's a little too sassy, totally inappropriate behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffleafewfeathers/pseuds/ruffleafewfeathers
Summary: Okay, so this happened while hurricane_in_space and I tried out a new and totally innocent method of bouncing back ideas. I swear! I'd give her a starter and she'd reply with a prompt which I'd then use to write the rest of the story. Got a little out of hand. Maybe.This is a series inside the bigger Alejandro/Matt series. Also, most of that was basically written in the tumblr chat. I don't know what happened. It's very freeform.





	1. Theater

He can't concentrate, missed most of the movie's plot already, totally distracted by the burning presence of the man by his side. Alejandro is lounging in his chair, long legs stretched out in the comfortable and otherwise empty last row of the theater, apparently very involved with what's happening on the screen, and Matt can't stop his eyes from raking up and down his body in the dark.

God, he wants to have him now, right now.

His arm is propped up on the back of the cosy armchair, hand already brushing against Alejandro's shoulder, both of them seeking ways to be close in public. Matt lets his fingertips travel along the seam of Alejandro's casual shirt and watches his eyes flick to him for a second before returning to the screen, all the way up his shoulder until he touches his neck and bare skin and Alejandro closes his eyes. Matt can see the slightest shift in the way he breathes and a thrill of excitement spreads through his body.

He keeps the touch light, tickling, fingertips ghosting across warm skin until it's too much, until the heat in his stomach is almost painful, until Alejandro starts shifting in his seat, until he feels so hungry for more he can't restrain himself any longer, leaning over, brushing his hand into Alejandro's hair at the back of his head and sinking his teeth gently into the skin at his neck, teasing with his tongue and lips. A low growl vibrates through Alejandro's throat and Matt feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

He loves the taste of Alejandro's skin against his tongue, loves the warmth against his lips, soft and pliant under his teeth, loves the way Alejandro tilts his head to give him better access. Like some sort of permission, exposing more skin where the top buttons of his shirt are open. Hell yes. He scoots closer, slides his mouth down Alejandro's neck, leaving a trail of hot, open kisses, and starts to suck a deep bruise into his skin where it will be barely hidden by the collar of his shirt. He works the spot with tongue and teeth, biting into the hard muscle hidden underneath while his fingers curl into short hair, tugging slightly, raking blunt nails down the nape of his neck.

There's soft music filling the room and Alejandro's breath is hot against the side of his face, deep and laboured, ghosting down his neck, and a hand comes up against his chest, palm flat, but doesn't push him away. Matt shifts closer still, just the armrest between them. He shifts his hips, tries to alleviate the pressure of his pants against his straining cock but achieves nothing, simultaneously cursing and loving his totally planned move this morning to wear the tightest jeans he could find in his wardrobe.

He sucks hard on the hot skin until Alejandro makes a low noise at the back of his throat, then he moves up, pressing wet lips against his ear.

“God, I love to work you like this. Have you all hot and bothered.”

He breathes against his ear, nibbling at the tip and takes Alejandro's hand from his chest, pushes it down to press against the bulge in his pants.

“See how hard I am for you?”

Dirty grin dripping off his lips. Alejandro presses the heel of his hand against the outline of Matt's cock and starts slowly rubbing up and down. Matt bites back a moan, desire pooling hot in his stomach. Fuck, this is even better than he imagined it.

“Fuck yeah, don't stop.”

Barely a whisper, ending in a strangled groan. He's glad the music is just getting louder and licks at Alejandro's ear and down his neck again, panting hot against his skin. He presses himself into Alejandro's palm, who pushes back, heightening the pressure.

He's draping himself half over the armrest, trying to get close and, fuck “Let's get loveseats next time!” Rough laughter, almost silent against Alejandro's skin. He leans down into Alejandro's open shirt and tries to muffle his moans against his collar bone, fingers carding through Alejandro's hair, holding tight when he feels his nerves hitting flashpoint.

He rakes his other hand up the inside of Alejandro's thigh, digging his fingers into strong muscles there, and finds him hard, too.

“Matt.”

A warning. Low and almost silent in Alejandro's throat. And fuck yes, he knows. If they create a situation here, they only draw unwanted attention to themselves. And the last thing they want is attention. Just a single person turning their head. Or the fact that there are people sitting in the row right in front of them. But damn if that doesn't turn him on even more. Just the thought of getting Alejandro off here, make him squirm and pant, trying to keep quiet, make him come in the last row of a dark theatre.

“Fuck, I don't care about them.”

He's getting recklessly loud, talking into Alejandro's ear over the music. His hand palms Alejandro's hard cock through the fabric of his pants, while his hips roll frantically against Alejandro’s hand. He shivers with the way his body tenses just short of relief, his voice shot and raw.

“Let them see us. I don't give a shit.”

Alejandro's hand stops and withdraws.

“Wha—?”

He takes Matt's hand in a firm grip and pulls it away from his lap. Matt tries to look at him in the dark, flustered and aroused and absolutely shell-shocked.

“What?”

He whispers urgently. Alejandro gives him a cocked eyebrow, slightly shakes his head, pushes Matt's hand back.

“Are you kidding me, I—”

Alejandro sinks back into the armchair and watches the screen again, seemingly oblivious to Matt's situation. And Matt feels like someone pulled a rug out from under his feet.

“Hey, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I do care, I just—”

“Shhhh!”

A head turns in the row in front of them and Matt stares at Alejandro who folds his arms and pretends to hear nothing, intently watching the screen again.

“Okay, wow, this is evil even for your standards!”

Matt slumps back into his own seat, pretty annoyed, pretty desperate and fucking aroused. It's not like he isn't trying to keep their relationship as safe as possible, like he isn't the one working his ass off to keep it that way while simultaneously trying to get Alejandro in on all the info he wants, risking his own goddamn career, risking fucking everything for that. He's making sure the goddamn DOD hauls him in with everything that even remotely touches the topic of drug cartels, regularly wrestles his way into—

“Do you think I don't know why you put those pants on today?”

Alejandro's breath is hot against his ear, his voice a low growl, and Matt's annoyance melts into liquid hot desire in an instant, making all the hairs on his body stand up.

“Do you think I could stare at anything else today besides your ass and cock in this ridiculously tight piece of clothing?”

Matt grins with the thought of it. Smug.

“I’ll think about nothing else tomorrow but that bruise you left on me that nobody can see. About your lips on my skin and that perfect pain. About how I want your hands all over me. I’ll look at this in the mirror and get hard just from that thought. You want me to touch myself thinking about this while you are somewhere else?”

That grin freezes on Matt’s face and falters slowly while his breath gets deep and very ragged.

“Isn’t this what you want, Matt? You think you can talk to me like this and get away with it? Just have a little fun?”

Something very heavy has nestled on his chest now, something that doesn’t allow him to breathe deeply. He feels his face going slack completely, moves his lips, tries to say something, anything, but doesn’t know what.

“Touch yourself.”

He swallows, sitting up a little bit more, straightening his shoulders.

“I mean it. Touch yourself, Matt. Let me see.”

His mouth is dry and he struggles to swallow against whatever is constricting his throat right now, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. There’s something crawling in from all sides. The movements on the screen are blurring into black and white smudges while everything around it loses focus completely. Heat is prickling on his skin, from his ears all the way across his cheeks and it takes him a moment to realise he’s blushing violently.

“Touch yourself, Matt.”

Not even a whisper, just breath transporting meaning turning into words against his skin. But oh so dangerous. His body trembles and he presses his hand against his cock straining against the rough fabric, closing his eyes with the relief of it.

“That’s it. Go on.”

He feels like his body is threaded on strings leading all the way to Alejandro’s mouth. His hand moves on its own accord.

“Imagine that’s my hand on you. Show me what you want.”

Pressing the heel of his hand down just like Alejandro had done.

“What do you want me to do to you, Matt?”

His movements are getting erratic as he’s getting lost in the sensation for a second time this night, Alejandro’s lips brushing against his ear with every word, sending sparks down his spine. And he thinks he’s imagining things because there’s no goddamn sound coming from the movie anymore.

“You want it like that? Hard and fast?”

He’s gasping for air, brings his other hand up to press the back of it against his mouth, every breath he takes seems obscenely loud in that silence.

“Want me to wrap my hand around you and finish you off? Make you spill on the floor?”

He nearly bites into the fabric of his sleeve with the barely held-back groan, body going rigid, tight heat in his stomach.

“Stop.”

Matt jerks his hand away and clasps the other over his mouth, groaning into his palm and sinking into the seat a little, foot kicking against the back of the seat in front of him before he can stop himself. His body is tense, eyes wide open, toes curling in his shoes, heels digging into the ground, fingers grasping at the armrest. He feels like he’s bursting but can’t.

The woman in front of him turns around again. He can’t see, but imagines the exasperated stare in the dark while he freezes in his seat, wondering if she’s seeing anything else but another man leaning over and whispering into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you on your knees right now?”

He’s on a surfboard, getting dragged under by the waves, coming up for air and getting hit by the next hard wall of water before he can get enough into his lungs. The woman turns back around and he pushes out his breath.

“Right here. Have that smart, filthy mouth of yours wrapped around me, sucking me off in the dark and nobody has any idea what’s happening in that last row behind their backs.”

He shivers, tumbles in the surf, and his eyes slip closed again, Alejandro’s breath feels like it’s condensing against his skin and trickling down his neck.

“Or do you want them to watch us?”

He feels the moan build at the back of his throat but holds back because it’s still quiet, there’s just dialogue and he feels like his brain is melting with this whole situation.

“Want me to make you moan around my cock so loud they turn around and see us? Watch us? Watch me wrap my hand in your hair and guide you while your perfect lips stretch around me.”

He can almost feel it, the stretch of his lips, Alejandro’s fingertips against the corner of his mouth, the taste of him.

“Fuck, you’d be so good.”

Alejandro’s voice is heavy, deeper than usual, thick with his accent, shaping the words into sensual little things, dripping hot down on his skin like molten glass. But now Matt can hear the strain in his voice, too. He wants to look at him but can’t, totally captivated by the situation, getting dragged deeper and deeper with every syllable, obscenely spread out and for everyone to see.

“So fucking good, Matt. I just want you on your knees forever. Draw it out. Make it last. Put that talented tongue you got to good use.”

He’s so hard against his jeans it’s getting painful. He shifts in his seat, the friction of just that small movement frying his brain, his cock trapped between his own skin and the obscenely tight fabric.

“Fuck, I know there’s nothing between those pants and your skin.”

A low growl wrapping around his ear. His hands are gripping the armrests, fingers digging into dark velvet while he flexes his hips, muscles in his thighs and ass and abdomen contracting, rubbing his hard cock against the rough denim. His breath hitches from how good it feels.

“All I wanted to do this whole day, watching you stalk around in your tight pants, was to drag you into an empty room and bend you over a table to take you right there.”

Hot, hot waves coursing through his body.

“Take you hard and make you moan so loud people would come looking.”

He’s reduced to nothing but arousal and lust.

“They’d see you spread out on that table, bent over and wide open for me.”

He turns his head to bury his face into Alejandro’s neck, presenting him his other ear like a sacrificial offering.

“I swear if you ever wear those pants again, I’ll do exactly that.”

Breath getting ragged.

“I’d keep you like that until they’ve all seen you, seen how I fuck you, that you are mine and they don’t even get to look at you unless I want them to.”

His brain is skidding dangerously close along the sharp edge of total, blissful ruin.

“I’ll have you on your knees right there…”

His hand comes up to fist into the fabric of Alejandro’s shirt, pulling him close and dragging his mouth against his ear.

“…naked and leaking on the floor…”

Sinful lips pressing against his ear, searing hot breath sending his body into shivering waves of pleasure again and again without pause.

“…while I hold your head with my hand buried in your hair and fuck your mouth just the way I want.”

He’s vaguely aware of his hips rolling and rocking in the air, totally lost to a rhythm he has no control over, riding wave after wave of blissful pleasure and taking him up to entirely new heights.

“I’ll take it slow, dragging my cock in and out all the way along your swollen lips. Build it up slow. Until you’re gagging for more.”

And he is gagging, the world coming to a stop around him.

“Straining against my hand in your hair, wanting to get down on me. But I won’t let you. You don’t get to decide anything after wearing those pants.”

Hot sinful dirty and fucking dangerous tearing at his skin and heart. He wants that voice to ruin him so completely he forgets his own name.

“I’ll fuck your mouth nice and slow until I can’t hold back anymore.”

He moans against Alejandro’s throat.

“And then I’ll tell you to touch yourself again.”

Whitehotnow.

“And they’ll watch.”

Gagging for more like it’s the next gasp of air.

“Watch you get yourself off right there on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

He sobs, body in frantic motion, a pendulum spinning forever, held only by the lips against his ear.

“And when you come, spilling hot on the ground…”

Hot, dripping accent unleashing the tight ball of heat in his stomach.

“…I’ll bury myself in your mouth…”

Over the edge. Up. Up. And down.

“…you’re taking me so deep it makes you gag and you’ll only want more of that.”

He’s moaning shamelessly, loud and open and utterly ruined.

“And while you moan your own release around me, you can feel me come against the back of your throat.”

Wave after wave dragging him into a vortex of white bliss and hot need.

“Marking you.”

Nails clawing at velvet, fingertips almost ripping off buttons.

“Mine.”

Suspended in mid-air, he’s floating, so high he burns against the sun.

“Forever.”

He takes a breath so deep it doesn’t seem to end. His body stills, relaxes into the cushion and against Alejandro’s shoulder. Then a tremble grabs hold of him, deep and exhausted, like he has been in cold water for hours.

“Fuck, Matt.”

He opens his eyes and realises he’s almost completely sunken down into the seat, the skin of his thigh is sticky against the tight jeans, there’s loud music blaring from the rolling end titles, and Alejandro’s hand is holding his tight against his shirt.

He tilts his head back to look at him. Alejandro grabs his jaw with his free hand and catches his mouth in a hard kiss. Matt feels his soul getting deeply bruised in a way so good it actually hurts. They come up for air and Alejandro tugs at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. He pulls back, almost looking down at Matt from this angle, fingers still digging softly into his jaw.

Matt thinks he’s probably looking even more ruined than Alejandro right now, eyes blown dark, panting hard, longing etched into his face so deep Matt feels what is left of him come apart all over again and he gathers any strength he can find to push words through parted lips, barely a whisper, the ghost of a voice.

“Do that again?”

They stare at each other and Matt breaks into a raspy fit of laughter, too overwhelmed for anything else. A smile is tugging at Alejandro’s lips and Matt grins, so full of love he can barely keep it together.

Alejandro leans down, tilts Matt’s face up so he can drag his lips across his mouth, his cheek, the hinge of his jaw and up to his ear again, spilling filthy hot words directly into his brain.

“I need you to get out of here and into the next hotel room we can find.”

A shiver is running down Matt’s spine.

“And don’t even think for a second I didn’t mean every single word I said.”


	2. Meeting

He's bored, sprawled out in his chair, spinning a pen between his fingers, barely suppressing the urge to tilt his chair back. What a waste of time. He's supposed to be here as an advisor and they don't even have their jurisdiction figured out.

2 hours and 14 minutes.

15.

And they've done nothing but argue about whose fund is going to finance the third-party contractors. A fucking farce. He's not used to being dragged into the process this early and, honestly, he couldn't care less. If he'd been interested in licking the boots of those who got the money, he would have studied politics. Point him into a specific direction, yes. Present him with a problem he needs to solve, sure. Hell, he can get them the firepower and equipment they obviously need. He could even get them nice contracts with low interest rates, but please get your goddamn responsibilities figured out first!

He props his chin up on his hand to restrain himself from getting up and just leaving this room. Internally rolling his eyes at the heated words being thrown across the room, he looks over to Alejandro on the other side of the table. And that annoys him even more. He doesn't like to drag Alejandro into this. At all. Doesn't like to involve any operative in political bullshit and it's not common practice anyway. He gets easily irritated if someone tries to meddle with the way he handles his sources. With Alejandro, it's even worse. Overly protective with him right from the start, Matt now basically snarls at anyone even asking for him.

Alejandro meets his gaze and there's blatant amusement on his face. He's probably more used to this than Matt, but he doesn't need to be here, any open involvement with the government just plain unnecessary. And now Matt does roll his eyes, absentmindedly rubs his fingers across his beard. Alejandro's eyes dart down. Matt grins against his knuckles. He knows how much Alejandro loves that goatee.

Well, that could be interesting.

He leans back in his chair, clasps his hands behind his head and removes one of his sandals. A dirty grin tugs at his lips as he shifts closer to the edge of the chair, feigning attention by keeping his eyes focused on the front of the room. From the corner of his eyes though, he can see Alejandro looking at him when Matt's foot connects with his ankle. He licks his lips to keep that grin from spreading and lets his bare toes travel up under the hem of Alejandro's pant leg. When he feels warm skin, he lets his gaze slip back across the table. Alejandro looks up at him from under his lashes and Matt feels like he's staring at a wolf.

Heat pooling in his stomach and he holds that gaze. Never try to stare down a wolf. Damn. But he wants to drown in those eyes. Hungry. He almost imagines him to lick his lips.

The thrill of their situation fizzles up from his belly and heats his face and he loves the pressure of his pants against his slowly hardening cock. He tries to shift even closer without appearing like he’s completely lounging in his chair, teasing against Alejandro's skin as far as his ridden-up pant leg would allow him.

Alejandro’s gaze doesn’t leave him for a second and Matt is glad they’re sitting in the back of the room and everyone in the front is preoccupied with their debate. But there’s not much space between the chairs and the closeness excites him as much as the knowledge that Alejandro might not be amused about what he’s doing.

He drags his toes up the soft fabric of Alejandro’s dress pants and wants them gone entirely. Filthy images of sucking Alejandro off under that table flash up and he swallows, his brain going wild with the thought of him struggling to keep his calm while being completely at Matt’s mercy, unable to move his hips and just enduring the heat of Matt’s mouth around him, keeping still while Matt takes his time, dragging his lips and tongue excruciatingly slow up and down his hard cock.

Matt feels oversensitive, his clothes scraping against his skin with every breath, ears picking up his own breathing and swallowing. He stares at the wolf he’s invited to his bed, willing his mind to telegraph that thought across the table, that picture of him on his knees. Fuck, the thought of hearing Alejandro’s voice above him, totally ruined with the sensation, answering a dull question, breaking halfway through the sentence as Matt takes him deep, swallowing around him. Having him come in his mouth, thighs tensing, knuckles white on the table, riding that wave completely immobile. Matt’s sure that would drive Alejandro up the wall, having to hold his breath and grind his teeth together, holding back a deep moan.

Alejandro tilts his head, looking curious, amused, a wolf with a slightly cocked eyebrow. Still dangerous. God, he loves to take that man down, strip away all that cool, hard demeanour. He wants to show him to the world like that, bare and raw and utterly beautiful, flushed and sweaty and trembling, soul and heart and his beautiful brain spilled out in moans for everyone to hear. Look at that man. The beauty of him losing it. And just for Matt to touch.

Matt feels like everything is just plain written on his face and he blushes with excitement, sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to bite on it while he lets his toes travel up along the inside of Alejandro’s thigh, tease obvious in the way he licks his lips. Alejandro stares at his mouth, dark hunger etched deep into his features, then up into his eyes again. The danger there makes Matt take a deep breath, thoughts of having him writhing under his touch skidding over into fantasies of Alejandro holding him tight.

Alejandro leans back in his chair, testosterone coming off his body in waves so strong, Matt can almost taste it on his tongue. Fuck, he wants that, going from taking him apart to _fuck me please_ in an instant. He revels in that hot gaze Alejandro flashes at him. He’s clearly turned on too, but keeps his feelings in check, lips parted, brows slightly drawn together.

Alejandro splays his thighs in a blatant display of _That’s what you want? Then get down to work._ Matt’s heart skips a beat, then flutters in his chest like a little bird. His toes dance across the fabric spread tight over Alejandro’s thigh, skidding up but not quite touching him where he wants, teasing around where he feels his pants starting to bulge. Alejandro’s brows tick together and Matt almost hears the _Fucking tease!_ breathed into his ear. He bites back a grin and looks to the front of the room, brain wriggling through the stream of words to realise they’re still blabbering about the same redundant topics. 

Alejandro shifts in his seat and Matt wrestles down another smug grin. Having Alejandro squirm in his chair is the highlight of this dull day. Just to be on the safe side, he withdraws his foot a little, resting warm against Alejandro’s thigh. He feels the muscles tense under his foot and looks back with an amused smile of _That eager, huh?_ when he feels his foot slip from Alejandro's thigh and sock-clad toes touch against his own leg.

He stares, and arches his eyebrow at Alejandro who doesn't seem to be affected by that at all. He watches Matt like absolutely nothing is going on under that table while his foot hooks behind Matt’s leg, dragging up his calf and pushing his thighs  apart to press down on his cock. He's sitting upright in his chair, fucking long legs, while Matt wants nothing but to sink down in his seat, his heart picking up pace.

Fuck. He pulls his chair as close to the table as he can, trying to be discreet with the scratching of metal legs on linoleum. He shifts to the edge of the seat, splays his legs and cants his hips, pressing against that teasing foot. His hands start to fiddle with the pen again and he feels shivers of excitement run down his spine at the way Alejandro looks at him, intense, without blinking, a wolf watching his prey. Alejandro dips his chin just slightly, gaze shifting to hot and _I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget everything._

Matt swallows hard, that foot rubbing up and down his cock with constant pressure, and he seriously thinks about how he'll manage to hide a dark patch on his khaki pants when that meeting is over.

“Matt?”

His heart stops.

He blinks, looks to the front. People are watching. Seconds turn into small eternities, heat creeping up his neck, his brain a frantic storm of thoughts. He sits up a little.

“Yeah?”

Put as much confidence into that syllable as you possibly can. Your move, not mine. He waits, trying to ignore that Alejandro's foot hasn't stopped moving. He thinks his brain is probably going to have a major meltdown every second now.

“Well, what about the fees on cross-national contracting?”

Matt hums and picks up his glasses. He takes his time putting them on and flipping through the pages of the excerpt in front of him, waits them out, all the time having a foot pressed against his cock, still hard, refusing to be even remotely affected by the shock still resonating in Matt’s body.

“I mean if it's just a one-way thing, we can probably try to push that over to JSOC or…?”

Matt slowly nods at that, fishing keywords from the pages and waits a couple of seconds, listening to the complete silence in the room and resisting the urge to close his eyes at the way Alejandro _fucking curls his toes_ , before he looks at Jim Durrey at the front of the room again, face a mask of plain rejection.

“I don't think that’ll work, Jim.”

He lets go of the page and looks at the other man. Shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

“This?” He points at the paper. “You won't get anything with this. This is uh—”

Alejandro's foot presses flat against the inside of his thigh and up between his legs.

“Uh—”

Rubs up all the way to his cock again. His brain short-circuits.

“Umm, we… we'd need to, ah…”

Dragging along the length of his cock and back so very slowly. Matt blinks down at the page again, swallows, heart hammering in his chest. He'll not look at Alejandro, no, although it's like his gaze is drawn there like he's the flaming sun.

Up and back. Hard.

He swallows again, tries to get his breathing under control, sweat breaking out against the back of his neck. Shakes his head again and focuses on Jim sitting at the other end of the table. Steady. Concentrates on his annoyance to be here in the first place.

“Look, Jimmy, as long as we don’t get a go for this whole thing, I don’t see the point in even discussing this.”

Please. Just don’t let him look as stupid as this sounds to his ears. Foot pressing lightly. Like a praise. _Good work on that one._ Matt raises his eyebrows, drops his pen on the stack of paper and leans back in his chair, pushing his hips forward under the table. He keeps the eye contact with Jim and forces his body to calm the fuck down, would you please.

Jim looks at him with furrowed brows and Matt knows that’s it, but…

“Well, first of all, I don’t think we should—”

And there it is again. Back to debate. A guy from Analysis intervenes with a prepared set of counterarguments but the talk immediately slips away from Matt in the back, circling around their own universe of numbers and politics again. Matt exhales silently through pursed lips and relaxes, allows himself to close his eyes for a second and sink down into that arousing feeling of Alejandro’s foot steadily rubbing up and down his aching cock.

A soft sigh escapes his lips and his eyes snap open, staring directly into Alejandro’s. Nobody seems to have noticed anything, discussion becoming heated again. Alejandro’s gaze is simply intense, setting fire on Matt’s skin, burning his eyes. Anybody looking at him would think he either wanted to kill Matt or fuck him right on that table. God, he wants his words. All of them. Right now. But the silence flaring between them is even more intoxicating. Matt feels like he’s being undressed layer by layer although those eyes never move across his body. The hot friction against his cock and Alejandro’s gaze like two focal points holding him in place. He’s transfixed, thinks they must look like being in a different space entirely in this room, shifted into a parallel universe, staring at each other with a deep hunger and even deeper desire burning through their bodies.

He realises he’s looking at Alejandro over the brim of his glasses and a knowing grin spreads on his face. He doesn’t hold it back this time, beyond caring, too caught up in the moment. He cocks an eyebrow. _I know this turns you on like hell._ Alejandro loves his glasses. He takes them off and casually touches one of the temple tips against his lips, biting softly, tongue flicking against it. He’s almost giggling inwardly, but the way Alejandro tilts his head down, looking at him from below, the way his face darkens and his tongue works behind slightly parted lips, the way his foot presses down hard tells him he’s fucking right. He grins, the tip between his teeth.

He sees Alejandro swallow and look down at the table to a stack of business cards not far from his hand. He grabs one, turns it around and scribbles down a short note on the back. Matt puts the glasses down and furrows his brow.

Alejandro places the card on the table, written words down, gaze coming up to Matt again with something of an amused expression, and flicks it across to him. He lounges back in his chair with an easy sensuality, just the smallest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Matt hesitates, suspicious, takes the card and turns it around.

_I want to fuck you._

He nearly swallows his tongue, stares at Alejandro’s neat cursive, familiar long lines and narrow letters. He puts the card back down, face up.

Charles Vaughn, MBA  
Financial Consultant  
Central Intelligence Agency

His gaze flits across the room, back to the card under his fingertips, stares at Charles Vaughn, MBA, then at Alejandro Gillick, Esq., who hides his grin behind his knuckles, eyes glowing with amusement and the promise that he meant those words. Toes circling around aching flesh.

Matt smiles at him, openly. He feels his chest lose a little bit of that sexual tension and shift into something more gentle, letting him breathe deeply. God, he’s so in love with this man. And he tells him, mouthing _I love you_.

Alejandro answers him with a soft smile and a nudge of his foot against his thigh, laugh lines visible in his face.

Matt drops his hand under the table and on Alejandro’s foot, slipping under the hem of his pant leg, palm brushing up his leg as far as he can reach, then back down his calf where it stays, fingers slightly digging into the muscle, thumb pressing circles into skin as they watch each other, hunger fading to a tenderness that spreads through Matt’s body. He feels like he’s sinking into warm water, completely engulfed, and he breathes in and it’s not suffocating him, it’s opening up something deep inside him, something only Alejandro has ever touched.

And he sees his feelings mirrored back at him in Alejandro’s expression. Similar but different. He’s been there before, but Matt knows he’s reaching something else in him, something his wife hadn’t touched, and he feels no satisfaction at this, just as he feels no jealousy at knowing there are places she had been and he would never be, places that are forever locked now. She’s had him and now Matt has him. Something so complicated has never felt so easy before.

Alejandro tilts his head, inquiring, and Matt blinks away the emotions welling up, a sheepish smile on his lips while he strokes Alejandro’s calf under the table. Alejandro watches him with the softest of expressions and Matt feels like he can see right through him.

“Okay, that’s it for today. Thanks for your input, ladies and gentlemen.”

And the spell is broken. Matt inhales deeply and Alejandro withdraws his foot. Hidden grins, discretely putting on shoes again, and Matt wonders how he’s supposed to leave this room with his cock not really satisfied at the turn of events.

Alejandro stands, looking as if nothing has happened. Matt catches his gaze, takes the business card, Charles Vaughn, MBA, and tucks it into the pocket of his shirt.

_My room or yours?_

He mouths, mischief spreading on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of Wild. Another prompt by hurricane_in_space. What else should I say? I don't take any responsibility. It's all your fault. Thank you so much. :)


End file.
